


Going Up?

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Series: Q&A [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Elevators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Liam and Travis get stuck in an elevator.





	Going Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Critical Kink meme. Thanks, prompter!

“This elevator is ridiculously tiny,” Travis grumbles to Liam. It truly is; it barely fits the two of them.

“Well, that’s what you get for booking you and Laura at a ‘boutique hotel’ instead of staying at the con hotel with the rest of us,” Liam says.

“We just wanted something a little quieter,” Travis says. “You know how it gets.”

“I do,” Liam says. “Just, you also get elevators like this,” he says, pushing the button for the fifth floor.

The elevator starts rising, and then there’s an ominous clunk and the already-dim light at the top of the car goes out. Travis lets out a high-pitched scream that Liam’s only ever heard him make at haunted houses or in the recording booth, and Liam reflexively winces and grabs at his ear, stumbling backwards a step until he’s pressed into Travis because there’s nowhere else to go.

“Sorry, Liam, sorry!” Travis says, his arms going around Liam to keep him from falling.

“It’s fine,” Liam says, pulling out his phone and turning the flashlight on, shining it on the panel to try to see if there’s some kind of emergency button. Before he can find it, though, there’s a click and a scuffle and a tinny voice filters through a speaker. The voice cuts out, but both of them can make out something about “unexpected electrical malfunction” and “we’ll get you out of there as soon as possible; don’t worry.”

Both of them try their phones to text or call someone, but signal in this elevator is terrible, so they settle for texting Laura and Sam and letting them know where they are and not to panic and hoping that the texts go through eventually.

“I don’t like this,” Travis says under his breath, except of course Liam can still hear him, because they’re still pressed together. He supposes he could ask Liam to move, but it’s not like Liam can move very far, so what’s the point? And, to be honest, Liam’s warm weight against him is kind of comforting. Not that Travis needs comforting. He’s certainly not terrified right now.

“What was that Taliesin said? Raise your hand if you want to get off the ride? Or if you want me to get off riding you?” Liam says.

Travis laughs, but it’s a nervous laugh.

“I could turn the flashlight on my phone back on,” Liam says. “Or you could.”

“Nah, we might as well save battery,” Travis says.

“You’re right,” Liam says, shifting a little, and now his ass is pressed right against Travis’s groin, and Travis wonders if Liam did that on purpose, or if it’s just that they’re in a tight space, but it’s fine, it’s cool, they’re cool, they’re both grown adults, and he’s totally not focused on that because it takes his mind off of panicking over the part where they’re currently locked in a small metal box that seems to have malfunctioned…

“You’re panicking,” Liam says.

“I’m fine,” Travis says.

“I can feel -- and hear -- you breathing,” Liam says. “You do not sound fine. I’m not quite fine myself.”

“You feel fine to me,” Travis says, and laughs, albeit a little frantically.

“Did you just make a dirty joke?” Liam says. “I’m so proud.” He wriggles a little when he laughs. “It’s a shame I don’t have Sam’s collection of terrible dad jokes with me to entertain us while we wait.”

“You’re more than capable of telling terrible jokes on your own,” Travis says. Yes. Jokes. They should make some jokes so that he will stop thinking about what Liam’s ass feels like pressed against him. So his body will stop reacting to what Liam’s ass feels like pressed against him. Surely Liam has to have noticed by now. But if he’s noticed, why hasn’t he moved?

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Liam says. “Or at least it will get you stuck in elevators with me. Won’t everyone love to hear about what we’ve been up to today.”

“I’d really rather be going down,” Travis says.

Liam laughs again, a whole body laugh that Travis can feel. “Another joke! I am so proud right now.”

“It’s either make jokes or keep panicking,” Travis says. “Which do you want?”

“Your panic’s only enjoyable if you can actually get out of the situation,” Liam says. “And we can’t. So bring on the jokes.”

“I’m usually the straight man,” Travis says. “The terrible jokes are more your job.”

“How straight are you?” Liam asks, and this time he wriggles deliberately, Travis will swear it. He and Liam have...well, there’s been a few times, most of them moments where both of them were a little blurry from alcohol or giddy from a weekend of not enough sleep and too many people at a con, where they’ve gotten...friendly. More than friendly. Sitting in laps friendly. “I love you man” sort of friendly. Lingering hugs sort of friendly. Glad-the-Internet-wasn’t-there-to-misinterpret-it friendly. But they’ve always backed off before things got too heated or one or both of their spouses have called them away.

“You know I’m straight but not narrow,” Travis says, hoping that his tone still sounds as light as it did before. They’re still joking, right? No one seems to have told his dick that, though. Liam has to have noticed, even through the layers of denim they both have on. Maybe he’s just being oblivious to be polite?

“No one would ever call you narrow, big man,” Liam says, slipping back into Vax for a second.

“Thanks. I think?” Travis says, his question trailing up into another high panicked noise as there’s another clunk from the elevator. He reflexively clutches at Liam as the elevator car shifts a little again, and then doesn’t let go as it settles.

“Jesus Christ,” Liam breathes, and Travis can feel Liam’s breathing quicken, too.

There’s another burst of blurry speech from the speaker, something about “progress” and “don’t worry; everything’s fine!”

“I do not like this,” Travis mutters again.

“At least you’ve got me as a distraction?” Liam says. “I mean, it could be worse, you could be stuck in an elevator with someone who wants to explain every single thing you’ve done wrong over the course of the last several hundred episodes.”

“Instead I’ve got you, the rules lawyer candidate for president,” Travis says, trying to slip back into banter to calm himself down.

“I prefer lawful good candidate,” Liam says. “But yes. You’ve got me instead. Oh, imagine the campaign scandal if someone found us in this compromising position,” he adds dramatically.

“How compromised do you want to get?” Travis says, and he can’t believe those words just came out of his mouth.

“Travis Willingham, are you propositioning me?!” Liam says, feigning shock. “Did my opponent put you up to this?”

“Forget Sam; you’re the one who’s been practically in my goddamned lap for the last however long this has been,” Travis says.

“Did you just finally notice that?” Liam says, and giggles.

“I’ve been trying not to notice it,” Travis says.

“I could move,” Liam says. “I mean, not far, but I could move.”

“I didn’t say you had to move,” Travis says.

“Well, if you don’t want me to move, what do you want me to do?” Liam says, his tone now low.

“I believe we were discussing compromising positions,” Travis says, his voice gone low and deep, pulling Liam more firmly back against him so that Liam’s ass is squarely settled against his crotch. He shifts his hips forward, grinding a little against Liam. “Like this one.”

Liam wraps his arms over Travis’s arms and presses back into Travis’s thrusts with a quiet moan. “Yeah. This is a good position.” He leans his head back against Travis’s shoulder, and Travis kisses at the side of Liam’s neck as they grind against each other for a long while.

Before they can both become thoroughly compromised, though, there’s another clunk and jostle along with another burst of speech from the speaker. The light in the elevator comes on, leaving them both blinking and wincing and hastily moving apart as the elevator starts moving.

Laura’s waiting for them when the elevator doors open on the fifth floor, a look of concern on her face. “Are you okay?” she asks, hugging first Travis and then Liam, who try to embrace her as hastily as possible. “I was so worried!” she adds, practically dragging both of them to the room.

Once they’re in the hotel room, though, Laura’s expression changes from concern to something sharper as she looks them both over. “Just what were you two doing in there?” she asks, a smirk creeping across her face.

“Just...uh...keeping calm and carrying on?” Liam says. Travis nods, perhaps a touch too frantically.

Laura’s smirk transforms into a laugh, and Travis finds himself laughing nervously.

“Apparently keeping calm meant you both ended up completely disheveled,” Laura says, continuing to cackle.

“It was dark in there?” Travis says.

“Uh huh,” Laura says, continuing to laugh as she looks them both over. “Well, I’m going to go down to the lobby -- I’ll be taking the stairs -- and you two should finish what you started in the elevator.”

“You’re sure -- you’re sure that’s okay?” Travis says.

“Would you rather I stay and watch?” Laura says. “Yeah, I thought so,” she says to their stunned and flushed faces. “Don’t take all day. We can only use the stuck in an elevator excuse for so long.”

The door clicks behind Laura, leaving Liam and Travis staring at each other with twin looks of bewilderment on their faces.

“Did your wife just more or less order us to get each other off?” Liam says.

Travis nods mutely.

“Well. I’m game if you are,” Liam says.

Travis blinks once in surprise and then says, “Yeah.”

They end up on the bed, shoes kicked off by the door, pants hastily puddled on the floor, both on their sides, Travis grinding against Liam’s ass with a hand wrapped around Liam’s cock. Given the lingering buzz of adrenaline from the situation they’ve just been in, it doesn’t take long at all, and both of them feel a mixture of relief and release as they come -- Liam first, Travis shortly after.

Liam rolls off the bed, deftly scooping up his pants, and pads into the bathroom to clean up. He tosses a wet hand towel at Travis when he comes out. “C’mon. Your lovely wife is waiting to give us shit all the way to the convention center.”

“We don’t even get to cuddle?” Travis grumbles as he gets up and heads for the bathroom himself.

“Another time?” Liam says.

“Yeah,” Travis says. “But not in an elevator. I’m not sure if I want to get in one for a while now.”

“I’m sure I can find a stairwell to compromise you in instead,” Liam says, and they both laugh as they head out the door.


End file.
